georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
This Old Casa
This Old Casa was the 12th episode of Season Two of George Lopez, and also the 16th overall series episode. Writeen by Rick Nyholm, the episode, which was directed by Lee Shallat-Chemel, first aired on ABC-TV on January 8, 2003. Synopsis Benny's bathroom is falling apart and Angie tries to convince George if he fixes it up for her, she'll be grateful to him for once in his life. Full summary The episode starts where George has been waiting outside the bathroom door for 20 minutes to shower, but someone is still in the shower. At first, he believes that Carmen is in the bathroom shaving her legs but she walks by saying she doesn't shave her legs anymore, When Carmen walks by him and tells him she doesn't shave her legs, as she mentions the same about the hair growing in his ears as he tells her it's hereditary. George then, now thinking that Max is in the bathroom, tries to tell him to hurry up and get out of the bathroom, but when Max walks out of his bedroom, he tells George that he hasn't showered in 3 days, because he and a friend are having a "Stink Off" ''to see who could offend the other the most with their body odor, as George responds to it by telling Max, ''"You win!" Finally, George believes it's Angie, and threatens to barge in the bathroom, but then arouses himself by then trying to tell her, "...unless you want me to come in!" '' As George hears the water turn off, he then opens the door. barges in telling whomever's in the shower, thinking it's Angie, "Get ready baby, 'cause here comes Ramon the towel boy!" '' George aroused libido quickly turns to frightened shock as he, to his disgust, gets to see Benny naked in the shower, as she calls him a "perv" as he screams, "Good Lord!" and then runs downstairs asking Angie to "show him her body" to get the image of his naked mom out of his head, as he tells Angie that with all of the steam in the shower, it was like he had just seen "Guerillas in the Mist"! Angie then realizes that she forgot to tell George that Benny was using their Shower. George questions why didn't she use her own shower which Angie replies that her drain is clogged and it takes a day for the water to drain, she suggests that George fix it for her but he says no due to having done a lot of stuff for her and gets no appreciation or a simple "Thank You"! Angie scolds George, as she says the he's "just being paranoid", George wants Angie to see that he isn't lying by having her "do something nice for Benny" to see how she reacts. When Angie makes Benny a hot cup of coffee, Benny insults her by questioning if Angie is "trying to burn her"; when Angie gives Benny an extra piece of french toast she made for herself, Benny insults her again by questioning if she's just "Angie's Goat". Frustrated, Angie tells George that she wants to "punch Benny in the throat". When Carmen comes downstairs moments later, she says she was shocked because she was taking a bath and a cigarette butt floated to the top and it's revealed that Benny was smoking in the shower, and then had put it out in the soap dish. George questions why Benny doesn't call a plumber to fix her shower drain in her bathroom in her own house, but she says that she needs to save up for her retirement and she reveals that she talked to some stranger who didn't have an I.D in the parking lot of Home Depot to come fix it. Worried for his mother's safety, George offers fix Benny's drain. Benny then takes a 6 pack of bottled beer and says she's going to find a guy in the parking lot of Pep Boys to fix the carburator on her car, George then agrees to also fix her carborator, Benny then says she is going to the parking lot at the paint store and George curtly cuts Benny off, and quickly tells her to "Get Out!". Later, Ernie, George and Benny arrive at Benny's House, as Ernie notices that her lamp is flickering, as George and Benny think it's a loose cord. Wen Ernie tries to fix it the cord elecrocutes him as he screams, and Benny and George get a kick out of it, as they both heartily and cruelly laugh at Ernie's pain as if it were a prank. Later, Angie drops by Benny's home to see that everything in the house is in virtual disrepair, nd falling apart, particularly the bathroom,. as she asks George why Benny doesn't do anything about the bathroom and he says that "she's used to it and she only comes into the bathroom a couple times a week", Angie says that George should have the bathroom redone for Benny as he admanatly refuses, but eventually changes his mind when Angie says that Benny will have no choice to say "Thank You" if he does. Later that weekend, Ernie, George bring Max over to Benny's place with all the materials needed to renovate her bathroom. Working on the bathroom, George reveals that he lied to keep Benny away from the bathroom until it's done by saying that a pipe had burst and he had to shut the water off so, she had to stay at their house in the meantime. George then finds something blocking the drain around the pipe bend and has Max reach into the drain and find what's in it, Max finds a beer bottle in the drain, as Ernie has set up the heat lamp, but forgot to hook the wires, George tries to pull it out of the ceiling and falls into the bathtub, and then asks for a beer. When the bathroom is finally finished, George invites Angie and Benny to come in to see the completed work he, Ernie and Max have done on it. George has Benny close her eyes after he says that he wants to show her "how good the drain works" ''as Angie puts Benny's new bathrobe and toilet brush on her. George then tells her about the new fixtures in the bathroom but to George's disappointment, Benny just questions about the "height of the hook for the bathrobe" and doesn't comment about the remodeling job, as she said that she "just wanted the drain fixed". Later, when George is playing a ''S.W.A.T Team video game, but killing civilians, including and old lady crossing the street, Angie wants George to talk to her but he just scolds her for making him spend 3 days redoing Benny's bathroom, as he tells Angie that he doesn't want to do anything for Benny anymore, but Angie finally convinces George to open up to Benny and thank her for the stuff she has done for him and hopefully she'll thank him for the stuff he has done for her. George at first asks what he'll get if he does, Angie says a "helpful relationship with his mother", which doesn't satisfy him at all, as he replies that he "would rather want a George Foreman Grill with a Bun Warmer"! Later, in Benny;s redesigned bathroom, George, in responding to Angie's suggestion, reluctantly thanks Benny for the good things that she's done for him over the years, but Benny doesn't understand the meaning of the conversation; when she almost storms out of the bathroom, George goes around the bathroom looking at all of the work he's done, as Benny acts like she doesn't care and knocks the towel rack off the wall and pulls the shower head out. When he's about to pull the cushioned toilet seat off, Benny finally manages to show her appereciation for the remodeling work, and coaxes out a "Thank You", either because she actually liked the seat or feeling that she's coaxed into saying "Thank You" fearing that George was actually going to remove it the toilet seat! After Benny finally thanks George, she then scolds George for "putting the soap dish to far from the shower head" as George reveals that it was actually an ashtray as Benny happily says that George is a "pretty good son" as he then thanks Benny for the rare complment", but she reveals "it was just a joke" saying that "he gives in too easy" as walks away cheerfully laughing, leaving George more than slightly irritated by the remark. Later, at home, when George is again waiting to take a shower, he again believes Angie is in the bathroom, he joyfully states that with Benny back at her place, that they now "tave the house to themselves"; When he looks in after the water goes off he is once again shocked to see that Ernie is using the shower and Angie was right behind him. When George looks into the bathroom find that Ernie was using the shower, Ernie's confused by why George referred to himself "Ramon the Towel Boy".! Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas Quotes *'George' Angie about Benny being ungrateful: You don't blame the scorpion for stinging you; its in their nature. You blame the person who told you to fix the scorpion's toliet. ---- *'Benny' George after he walks in on her in the shower: Well, hello, Mr. Peepers. ---- *'Benny' George walks in on her in the shower: Hey, perv! Did you enjoy the show? ---- *'Max' he puts his hand down the drain: I found something! *'George': What is it? *'Max': It's cold and hard... *'George': Hey, he found my mom's heart! *'Max': It's a bottle... "Kentucky Bourbon." Maybe there's a message in it? *'George': Yeah, there's a message; Grandma's drinking in the tub and she needs help. ---- *'Angie': Doing this would make you the bigger person. *'George': I like being small! I'm very happy with my size. ---- *'Ernie': Well, the heat lamp's in. *'George': Wow, that looks good, Ernie. *'Ernie': Yeah, she's a beauty, the way she fits in there perfect. When do I hook up the wires? *'George': Usually before you put it on the ceiling! *'Ernie': Oh... *'George': Nice going, "Bob the Builder." ---- *'George' Angie why don't you get my mom a cup of coffee, I'm sure she would appreciate it Angie'' I'm sure she would appreciate it (Puts cup on Table) here you go Benny nice and hot '''Benny What are you trying to burn me Angie Benny I made myself some French Toast, but I have some leftovers, here why don't you have some Benny Why don't you get me some sausage out of the trashcan while your at it!, what am I you goat! Angie (to George Angrily) I want to punch her in the throat. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes